


催眠术

by ginger632



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger632/pseuds/ginger632
Summary: 之前催眠术的水舞台太美了简直是神仙，编曲也做了改变更仙了，无敌有故事感，我觉都睡不着一定要把这个故事写出来。莲华仙君和文人张生的故事。世界上也是有那么一种爱情的吧，不求长相厮守，只求你我得偿所愿。张生求天下太平，家庭和睦，莲华求早日得道成仙。两人都是爱对方的。我爱你，但我有更重要的事，也还有其他和你一样对我来说重要的人，也祝你一切都好，一切如愿。刚好看到baby在深圳场也说“一定要为自己活，想做什么做什么，做自己。”这是什么心有灵犀啊呜呜呜
Relationships: 莲华仙君/张生
Kudos: 2





	催眠术

兴洲城在山脚下，是进京路上必经之地，又有仙君在山上修炼，是以山腰处的道观也烟火兴旺，常有信客跋山涉水来到此地祈福上香，是以此地民风热情好客，生活也红红火火。

故事便是在此地发生。

张生名加帅，字艺兴，其人如玉，温润通透，清朗俊美。张生自幼饱读经书，有经视治国之抱负，平生最大心愿便是看天下百姓安居乐业，有才之人都能施展抱负。

于是乎张生进京应试，高居榜首。科举之后，新晋进士们开“探花宴”，命他与另一名进士中最帅气的郎君为“探花使”，二人游遍京城，为众人采得早春各种花朵。按照规则，倘若别人在探花使之前摘得鲜花回来，探花使便要受罚。是以另一名探花使便催促着张生一同快快行动起来。只是怪在这张生，原本兴高采烈到了一处园子，处处鲜花娇艳，另一位探花使忙着采花不得空暇，张生却对着光秃秃的莲花池发愣。

“张兄，这莲华要到六月才开，你在这望眼欲穿，难不成还能看开莲华?我看这得要山上的莲华仙君使仙法才能成呢。我看还是快快摘些牡丹芍药才是啊，若慢了别人一步，罚酒我可不帮你挡啊。”

结果张生自是慢了他人一步，被众人灌酒，喝得酩酊大醉。他无视了歌舞皆动人的伶人，倒在水池边的石桌上，盯着水面的荷叶出神。

真是个奇怪的家伙。中了榜首不显得高兴，偏要盯着这没甚么看头的池子发呆。可偏又呆得有几分可爱。

小七公主在这酒宴上对状元一见倾心。求了父皇赐婚。

后来张生娶了公主，又入内阁主政务，辅佐皇上，兢兢业业几十年，未曾懈怠，天下升平，太平盛世。张生与公主也相亲相爱，举案齐眉，感情深厚。

张生在京城碌碌几十年，甚少回乡，只是每隔十年，上巳节时，他都要撇下家人与公务，回到兴洲城，独自饮醉。

至于为何是上巳节，缘是那日，兴城山门洞开，在山上修炼的仙君们皆会现身为众人祈福。普通人会放莲花灯于水中，将写了姓名的祈福符置于其中。这天的水被施了术，莲花灯可逆流而上，送至修行的仙君们手中，为其施术祈福，再放回水中，顺流而下，回到主人手中。

晚年张生告老还乡，与公主一齐回了山脚下的兴洲城定居，有一调皮孙儿名欢欢。欢欢时年五岁，常缠着张生讲故事予他听。张生给他讲过自己的幼年和朋友一起如何快活玩耍，少年如何悬梁刺股刻苦读书。但欢欢最爱听他讲那山上的莲华仙君。

欢欢还没见过莲华仙君，只知道那莲华仙君虽和自家爷爷同岁，却白衣飘飘，形容不似自家爷爷，仍是俊郎青年。他二人少年时是亲如手足的好兄弟，只是人各有志，张生要经国治民，莲华仙君要求天问道，道不同，便无从在一起。于是张生入书院读圣贤书，莲华仙君上了山修行法术，分别几十年，再不曾相见。

张生与其同僚都兢兢业业，圣上也是一代贤君，天下太平，四海升平，并无修行者用武之处，除去每十年一次的上巳节，那莲华仙君便不会下山。

只有每隔十年的上巳节，张生与莲华两人会同在兴洲城中。

于是每十年里也只有那么一次，张生能在灌醉自己之后，于梦中见到莲华。

今日又是十年后的上巳节，人们都着盛装，白日携家人出游，到观中求莲花灯与祈福符，写上名字，晚上便去那水边放了。

欢欢也开开心心地随几个家中的堂兄堂姐一同去道观求莲花灯，他一边高抬着小胳膊紧紧牵着堂姐的手，一边给给堂哥堂姐讲爷爷是多么厉害，和莲华仙君有怎样的过往。

堂姐不以为意:“欢欢你还小，那是爷爷信口胡诌来逗你玩儿呢。他一个在京城呆了几十年的人，怎么可能认识莲华仙君呢。你没见过，我小时候远远见过一次，仙君白衣飘飘，好看极了，怎么可能跟爷爷认识啊。”

欢欢急得直跳脚，小酒窝在脸上浮现出来，抱着求来的莲花灯执拗地说:“不是的，爷爷真的认识他，他还知道莲华仙君的俗名呢！”

可惜堂姐并不听他的话，和堂哥一同去领祈愿符去了。留下欢欢在原地赌气似的站着。

于是一个白衣青年来到欢欢身边，蹲下身子，看着欢欢的小脸儿，温温柔柔地问他:“小友，你怎地自己一人在此地发呆啊？”

那白衣青年穿得朴素，只一身白衣长袍，如瀑墨发用一根白色发带束起，却偏偏气度不凡，眉目深刻俊郎，眼睛如黑曜石一般，好看极了。欢欢看得几乎愣神。

过了一会儿才缓过神来，委委屈屈地对青年说，“美美姐姐不信我。我说爷爷认识莲华仙君，他们以前是亲如手足的好兄弟，美美姐不信。(*'へ'*)”

欢欢边说着，边觑着青年的神情。只见青年浅浅笑着，并无不耐烦之意，只是眼神里除了温柔，还有些他看不懂的东西，不知是遗憾还是什么。

听罢青年揉了揉欢欢的头，说:“我相信你，他们一定是很好很好的朋友，现在都还会挂念对方。”

于是欢欢便很欢喜，拉着青年的手问他:“你也是来求莲花灯的吧？你要快点进去呀，等一会就被人拿光啦。”

青年笑着点了点头，眼睛弯弯，好像是在说是的。然后他揉了揉欢欢的小脸蛋之后，便起身离开了。

“哥哥加油快点拿到莲花灯呀！”欢欢在他身后大声喊到。

晚上欢欢随家人一起去江边放灯。张生离了家人，独自在山脚下的竹林里溪水边喝酒。他也有要放的灯，不过不是为自己，而是为天下，还有另一个人。

十年一次，他只给自己这么一天想念那一个人。

他如今儿孙绕膝，与妻子举案齐眉几十年，感情不是不深厚的。只是对那个人，也依然是在意的。张生只希望天下太平，莲华可以好好在山上求仙问道，莫要误了自己成仙的时机。

他们自小便在一起，同骑一个竹马，同看一本话本。只是都是胸有大志之人，后来都有自己更重要的事情去完成，便不能在一起。

你修仙是好，年华依旧，容颜不老，可我家庭幸福也不是你有福消受的。那山上冷不冷啊，你一人在那。我是真的不懂你所求的。算啦，你开心就好。我只希望你啊，能得偿所愿。

张生喝着酒，一边自言自语。

醉眼朦胧间，他又看见那个人，仍是俊郎如玉，一身白衣，仙气飘渺。

又喝醉啦。真好，喝醉了还能再看看你的样子。

“你又把自己喝醉成这个样子。”那个人坐到张生身边，为他斟了一杯温茶水。

“不然怎么能见到你呢。”张生乐呵呵的，前言不搭后语，“我都是糟老头子啦，你还是和年轻时一样好看。又是一个十年，你修仙修得怎样了?我家老婆子最近老是不让我喝酒，烦得很，今天好不容易自己出来，当然要使劲喝啊。你不知道，她年轻时就那么爱管我，现在也还是爱管我。可是要万一没她管着我吧，我还真不习惯。”

“已是金丹，不日便可入元婴境界了。有她照顾你，我放心。”青年啜着茶水，眉眼仿佛都在笑着，很愉快的样子。

“我很爱她，可也在意你啊。只是道不同不相为谋……”张生渐渐睁不开眼睛，头一点一点的。

青年轻轻拥抱了他，“我懂，我也爱你啊，但我如今也在求道路上好好走着呢。睡吧。”说罢他修长的手指轻点张生后脑勺，荧光现出又消散，施完催眠术他把张生扶正，摆了一个舒服的睡姿。

这催眠术施下去，张生醒来便会以为自己又和过去一样，做了一个有莲华的梦。梦而已。

张生是被找过来的夫人叫醒的。

“多大人了还能喝睡着。”夫人一边拍着他坐皱的衣服一边轻声埋怨，“快点，莲花灯都下来了，仙君们该要现身了。”

“好好好。”张生迷迷糊糊跟着夫人回到嬉闹喧哗的河边。

远处河面星星点点，是莲花灯顺水漂下来了。有眼见的孩子看见，高兴的尖叫起来。人们都开始将手伸进水里，等着自己的莲花灯来找自己。张生被欢欢拽着，不得不也将手放到水里。

一把老骨头了，真的受不住这凉水啊。况且他就没为自己求过花灯，怎么可能会有花灯来找自己。

张生一边默默腹诽，一边还是乖乖跟着孙子伸手在水里等花灯。

只是他没想到真的有自己的花灯。

谁为自己求的?

张生满头雾水，无视了欢欢兴奋的大叫，取下花灯，看到其中有十张祈福符，过去的十年一年一张，时间写得清清楚楚，还有每张符上都写了他的大名。有人在过去的十年间，每一年都在为他祈福。

“伏愿护法四帅，长为护助；城隍安泰，百姓康宁；次愿兴洲城张生得其所愿，身体康健，获福无量。”¹

落款是莲华。字迹是张生不敢遗忘的熟悉。

他的视线逐渐模糊，泪水多得像是攒了几十年。

突然之间，欢欢大喊“仙君！”

众人皆欢呼起来，只见明亮的月光之下，一人乘雪白的大鸟自山边而起，在河面上盘旋了两周，那大鸟冲天长鸣一声，接着便回山上去了。

张生老眼昏花，看不清白鸟之上那仙君的容貌，却莫名觉得那仙君朝自己的方向看了一眼。

“爷爷！今日我给美美姐姐说你和莲华仙君的故事她不信我，气死我了！在道观中，遇见一白衣哥哥，他都信我！”

回家的路上，马车里，欢欢伏在张生腿上，小鸟儿似的叽叽喳喳说个不停，张生本想借着酒劲再睡一会儿，却被吵的不能安生。

什么道观的白衣哥哥…白衣?

张生一下子睁大了眼睛。

“小欢欢，你给爷爷说说，那个白衣哥哥长什么样?”

“就，白衣服，黑头发，眼睛很亮，对了他也有酒窝，和欢欢一样！”

是他。欢欢的描述再简略，他也明白了，原来真的是他。这些年，不是梦，是真的莲华。

原来你也在心里挂牵着我啊。只是老头子没有几年好活了，到时候，恐怕仙君就真的是无牵无挂一仙人咯。

张生笑笑。

“夫人，我这儿还有点桂花糕，你吃吗?”

“哎呀这么晚了我不吃了，会长胖啊。”

“好好好，那我自己吃。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1:化用自《敦煌古卷》

**Author's Note:**

> 之前催眠术的水舞台太美了简直是神仙，编曲也做了改变更仙了，无敌有故事感，我觉都睡不着一定要把这个故事写出来。  
>  莲华仙君和文人张生的故事。世界上也是有那么一种爱情的吧，不求长相厮守，只求你我得偿所愿。张生求天下太平，家庭和睦，莲华求早日得道成仙。两人都是爱对方的。我爱你，但我有更重要的事，也还有其他和你一样对我来说重要的人，也祝你一切都好，一切如愿。  
>  刚好看到baby在深圳场也说“一定要为自己活，想做什么做什么，做自己。”  
>  这是什么心有灵犀啊呜呜呜


End file.
